


It's Time To Go Home

by greenvalley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5000-6000, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Old!Sam, Weecest, old!Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenvalley/pseuds/greenvalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam老得有点记不清事情了，经过几十年的长途跋涉，他们终于决定回家看看。一篇父亲节贺文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time To Go Home

他们把车开到堪萨斯州时，窗外淅淅沥沥下起了小雨，今年冬天格外的冷，穿了两件棉衣还让Dean冷得嘴唇发紫，他的骨头刺痛，放在方向盘上的手止不住得发抖，骨节处已经冻得通红。每当这个时候他会在心底偷偷抱怨impala里没有空调，但他从来不敢把这些话说给Sam听，即使他的记忆里现在变得很差劲，他也能轻松自如地嘲讽那些已经消逝的男子气概。  
他把车停在了一坐公园旁，路边稀稀疏疏种着银杉。Dean把车窗摇下来，刺骨的风杂着雨点落在他脸上，像冰锥砸在皮肤上一样刺痛，但那比他每当阴雨天气就疼痛的骨头好多了。因此他就那样将窗户开着，视线在窗外游走。公园里没什么人，穿着玫红色棉裙的小女孩坐在跷跷板上，一个人漫无目的的晃荡。较为年长的父亲在女孩身旁举着伞，防止雨打湿他亲爱的小女儿的头发和衣服。  
雨下得像是一条条细密的线，从灰色的天空中崩塌下落在黑色的土里。  
Sam六岁时生了一场大病，Dean没有尽到他作为兄长的责任，反而成为这场病的始作俑者。他记得那年父亲去了很远的地方，汽车旅馆旁边建起了一个迷你小公园，红色和黄色的漆涂在小小的儿童器材，小公园占据了Sam的眼睛。几乎是漆刚开始风干，Sam就趴在窗边，咬着手指恳求Dean陪他出去玩。  
几乎下了一整个冬天的雨从来没停过，Dean给Sam戴上从便利商店买来的军绿色线帽，用自己刚刚呵暖的手在Sam冻得通红的小脸上揉搓，直到它变得温暖而柔软。他也是一个刚满十岁的孩子，知道这种六岁的孩童对于这些的渴望，于是他终于在Sam闪着水光的绿色大眼睛下妥协。Dean将自己的大衣脱下来给Sam披上，雨伞靠在门边，边缘破了一个小洞。那是他们在南边入住时被虫蚁啃咬的痕迹。John提过很多次要给他们换一把新雨伞，深黑色的，像是每个英雄电影里主角打得那把。Dean曾经为此兴奋得几个晚上睡不着觉，但John很快淡忘了这件事。  
Dean拿起那把小伞，牵起Sam软乎乎的手，带他走出了旅馆。Sam坐上还粘着雨水印记的跷跷板时几乎就像一只刚刚被放飞出笼的小鸟，他忘我得在跷跷板上起起伏伏，从帽子中露出的过长的头发在空中飞舞。对面那只空着的座位打在小水坑里，溅起黏糊糊的泥水。而Dean咬着嘴唇，坚定地在Sam身旁撑着伞，他的手指已经麻木得没有痛感，只有像蚂蚁啃咬神经一般残酷的风灌进他过于单薄的身体里。  
下雪。下雪就好了。John告诉他冬天里下雪的时候会比平时暖和，Dean期盼着能天降大雪，这样他不仅能让Sam愉快地在跷跷板上玩，自己也能趁那些忙碌扫雪的店主在打扫他们商店时偷一些甘米熊给Sam吃。  
Dean告诉自己他是一个小战士，是爸爸最宠爱的士兵，他的任务就是保护好小Sammy，现在他需要让Sammy开心。当Sam在跷跷板上露出惊喜的表情时，Dean觉得这一切都值得。  
然而那天晚上Sam就发了烧，Dean慌忙着去用他冰凉的手掌给Sam降温，而这都不管用，Sam在睡梦中痛苦地喊着爸爸。Dean把拨通John电话时已经控制不住他决堤的泪水，他上气不接下气地告诉John他幼小弟弟的情况，John在电话那头严厉地训斥Dean，接着告诉他一些基本的物理降温的方法。  
Dean挂了电话，颤抖着把毛巾放进冷水里，他的手浸在水里痛得像是被一把刀割开长长的口子。唯一温暖他的就是他停不下来的泪水。他把毛巾放在Sam的额头上，为他擦拭滚烫的身体。Sam迷迷糊糊地哼着，直到温度下降，他轻轻叫着“De”，慢慢陷入了睡眠。  
那晚Dean把脸贴在Sam的胸膛上，听着Sam有节奏的心跳，任泪水润湿了他的外套。

是Sam在座位上不安扭动的声音打断了Dean的思绪，Sam身上盖着Dean的外套，从睡梦中醒来，还没对焦的双眼注视着Dean身后的景色。Dean连忙把窗户摇上去，为Sam拉上衣服，盖着他裸露的脖子。  
“我吵醒你了？”Dean轻轻问。  
Sam摇摇头，他的注意力依然放在那座公园上，玩跷跷板的女孩已经躲到父亲的伞下，挽着父亲的胳膊往远处走。Sam眯起眼，露出疑惑的表情，像是回忆起一些久远的东西。Dean被自己的这种想法吓到，Sam不可能想起他小时候的事情。他的记忆力下降得比他头发花白的速度还快，那些像碎片一样的记忆不得不让Dean时常痛苦不堪。Dean得提醒他今天还没有吃药，或者是他看的杂志被丢在了哪里。“Sam的牙齿已经不适合再吃草莓了”也是个能让Dean和Sam都嚎叫出来的大事。  
“我们要去哪里？”Sam用低哑的声音问。  
“回家。我们要回家，”Dean耐心地回答他，“昨天在洗衣房你提出要去看看爸爸，你还记得吗？”  
“洗衣房。”Sam抬起头看着Impala的车顶，像是在想这三个字究竟是什么意思，接着他看着Dean，充满愧疚地说，“对不起，Dean，我不记得了。”  
“没关系的，Sam。”Dean抚摸着Sam的头发，就像他小时候安慰自己犯错误的小弟弟一样，“我们总是会忘记一点东西，这很正常。我们回家去看爸爸，现在正在堪萨斯州，再过一会儿就能到家了。”  
“回家。堪萨斯。”Sam重复他的话，然后露出单纯的笑容，脸颊边一对酒窝深陷在发黄的皮肤里，使他看起来像个刚满周岁的孩子，“我记住了。”  
Dean回给他一个笑容，“睡觉吧。等你醒来就到家了。”  
Sam点点头，瘦骨嶙峋的身体在座位上滑下，头枕在Dean新换的皮套上，又闭上了眼睛。没烦恼的人总是入眠的很快，Dean想。  
他发动了车子，引擎震动的声音让他感到充满活力，就像车给了他另一种活力，他和Sam还像是那个全身充盈着能量没地方用的年轻人，开着一辆属于他们的车纵横大陆。  
只不过现在是要回家了，没什么区别。Dean不经意间转头看向车窗，雨在窗户上洒下密密的水珠，窗外的世界像被放大，这个小小的Impala就是他们的全部。穿着红衣服的女孩和他的父亲已经走远，公园里空无一人。Dean搓搓手，发动了汽车。

 

他们小时候住的那栋房子被作为危房推平了，建起另一幢蓝白相间的格子小房，院子里种了很多还未开花的植物，用白色的栅栏围起来，一直体型巨大的金毛在门口摇着尾巴。没人能想到三十年前这里曾经烧起大火。  
Dean把车停在一棵榕树下，他推推睡得熟透的Sam。Sam揉了揉惺忪的双眼，“我们在哪里？”  
“家。”Dean微笑着回答。  
“家？我们为什么要回家？”Sam问道。  
“我们要去看爸爸，Sam。”Dean告诉他已经不再年轻的弟弟，Sam一路上已经无数次问过这个问题，Dean从来不觉得厌烦。  
Sam的脸上突然洋溢起粉红色的光芒，他拉下还盖在自己身上的外套，推搡着Dean的手臂，促使他去打开车门。  
“爸爸回来了吗？现在已经是圣诞节了吗，Dean？”  
Dean打开车门，长时间的驾驶让他背部和腰都酸的要命，他形式性得在腰上捶了几下，伸出手去拉还在副驾驶座的Sam。  
“圣诞节已经过了，前几天你还说你度过了世界上最美好的圣诞节。Sam，你这样真让我伤心。”  
Sam艰难地从座位里爬出来，张大眼睛看着Dean，那只长满了皱纹的手悬在了半空中，“哦——对不起，Dean，我又忘了，我该死的记不住任何东西。”  
“求你哪天别把我忘了。”Dean对他兄弟摆了给鬼脸，拉住那只犹豫不决的手。  
“在你给我买蝙蝠侠模型之前我才不会忘记你。”  
Dean发出一声痛苦的呻吟，他关上了车门，“Sam，你这个大傻蛋，我在你十一岁的时候就给你买了。”  
“你就欺负我吧，聪明鬼。”Sam穿着布鞋的脚一跺，地上的泥水就溅到Dean的脸上。Dean震惊地看着他，抹了抹自己脸上的泥，如数全部涂到Sam的头发上。  
Sam呆呆地看着他，随后爆发出一阵大笑，他把手伸进Dean的胳肢窝里，企图挠他的痒痒，Dean在那只手伸进自己的衣服前拽住了他，“省省吧Sammy，我可禁不住你折腾。”  
他几乎是扛着Sam快要笑软在地上，和那堆泥水混在一起的身体，朝他们的房子走去。  
Dean绕过了那对看起来笑容可掬的夫妇，他们在和那只大金毛玩着捉迷藏的游戏。他拖着Sam，没有打伞，雨水落在他的眼睛里，冰冷而刺痛。  
屋子后面是一篇荒废的空地，远处长着几棵树。Dean眯起眼睛，企图辨认它们，然而这些年他的视力下降的太厉害，开车都十分费力。Dean想不到他们会在这里建起小型公墓，这对一个闹过鬼的房子来说，房主需要承受得太多了。  
Sam在他的耳边轻轻问，“爸爸给我们带礼物了吗？”  
“没有，”Dean回答他，他看着眼前小小的墓碑，因为岁月的痕迹显得斑驳破旧，杂草在四周疯长，几乎掩盖住了John的名字，“但我们给他带了。”  
Dean把口袋里的酒壶放在墓碑旁。这是他们前几年在Impala后备箱里发现的，那年Sam的记忆力还没有开始衰退，Dean的腿上的各种毛病还没爆发。Dean把后备箱里的枪支和圣水搬出来，这个小小的酒壶就躺在角落里，落了一身的灰尘，几十年来无人问津。Dean小心翼翼给它装上威士忌，放进自己的口袋。  
Sam在他身边低低地哭了出来，他抓住Dean的手，“他不会回家了，是吗？”  
在那个小小的，亮着暖黄色灯光的汽车旅馆里，Sam也靠在Dean的大腿上，问他同样的问题。Dean蹲下来，擦拭去墓碑上的灰尘，露出John那张年轻的脸——这可真是不公平，他和Sam已经老得不成样子，爸爸却依然英姿勃发。  
Dean握紧了Sam的手，他感到彼此的热量在碰触间交互，“他已经回家了。”  
Sam靠在他肩头轻轻地哭，他哭得真恶心，眼泪鼻涕都蹭在了Dean衣服上。但Dean抚摸着Sam的头发，感受着那柔软的触觉，闭上眼睛。  
雨还在下。


End file.
